


Don't Blink II

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family Relationship - Freeform, Gen, Kid Fic, following up a previous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a father, a daughter...and his mother-in-law.  In other words, the Doctor faces the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanluvr (Bria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/gifts).



> This is the continuation of "Don't Blink," requested by hanluvr.

Jackie was quiet, and somehow that was worse than her shouting. The Doctor silently followed Jackie into the kitchen. He set Susannah down by the toy kitchen in the corner. "It's amazing how fast they are, isn't it it? Walked out of the living room for just a minute, and....."

Jackie glared at him and the words died in his throat. 

Here he stood, Doctor, Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm....terrified of the wrath of his mother-in-law. How horribly domestic. "Where's Rose?" he managed.

"Out back with Pete," Jackie stated. Well. No help there.

Jackie pressed her lips together, eyebrow raised. She lasted a whole ten seconds before she burst out laughing.

"What?" the Doctor sputtered.

"Oh, you plum. You should've seen the look on your face." She was still laughing uproariously as she pulled cleaning products out of a cabinet. 

The Doctor gaped at her.

"Had to let you twist in the wind a bit there, didn't I? Of course Tony's done it before, and I know exactly what to do." He still looked shocked. It just made Jackie laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Rose inquired as she entered the kitchen.

"Doctor, I can't wait to see you with two," Jackie guffawed, nodding her head toward Rose, whose form fitting maternity top revealed the swell of her abdomen. 

Jackie gathered her cleaning supplies and the Doctor followed, having found his voice at last. "Maybe you need to hide the markers," he muttered.


End file.
